LOTM: Escapade Through Time S6 P8/Transcript
(Inside the lab, the infected scientists are seen doing their own things) Ripper: *Groan* I'm so boooored! Brute: Seriously Ripper? Ripper: Allure can I PLEASE just eat one of these kids? Allure: No. Ripper: FUCK!! I'm so bored, I just need to snap ONE neck, that's all! Allure: These 3 kids are mine. Go ask Worm if you can kill one of his. Ripper: Fine! (Ripper goes toward Worm) Ripper: Fucking queer. Allure: I HAVE A BOY IN MY GROUP YOU ASS!! Ripper: Who's outnumbered two to one! Allure: *Growls* Worm: You really shouldn't insult her that way Ripper. You know how deadly she is in combat. Ripper: She just fucking annoys me. Allure: And you were always a glory hog back when we were human. Ripper: I was not! Brute: My only question is why haven't we turn these kids into Targhuls. I know we have a Targhul under our control but what about the non ones? Worm: Because, it's more fun to watch the heroes kill their friends when they're still human. Allure: Yeah. Plus. *Looks at Ruby* Some of them are honestly adorable the way they are. Ruby: *Blushes and smiles* Daww. Ripper: *Rolls eyes* Worm: Besides, why give them free will when we can use them as mindless soldiers the way they are? Blake:..... Katlyn:..... Ripper: I still say just give them to the other Targhuls and let them have lunch. Allure: Well when you get your own pets you can do that. Brute: By the way, I think we got more Hives ready to be sent out for collection. Ripper: Then what the hell are we waiting for? Go let them out! Brute: If you insist. (Brute goes over to a button and presses it. Suddenly in another room, several chambers open up and let out Hives. The Hives screech and scurry out of the lab) Ripper: Who would have though how easy it was to literally create Hives just from Targhul DNA? Brute: Cause that's what they're made of. Ripper: Oh. Worm: And now we just wait to see what they bring home. Allure: Maybe they'll find those heroes. Ripper: Assuming they don't get ripped apart by the rest of the Targhuls in this city. They think the ones they killed were bad? They are PLENTY more where that came from. Worm: True that. Brute: *Nod* (In the city, the heroes are seen entering the quarantine with the Night Stalkers) Gary: Oh damn.... Miles: Yeah, it's a mess. Gary: I can tell... Jiriko: Well there's no time to mourn. We got a mission to do. Gary: Y-Yes sir. Jiriko: Try not to attract attention. I'd rather not deal with a random horde. Lindsey: You got it. Jiriko: Elon. Move ahead and set up a position for yourself by the lab. You'll be the eyes and our support. Elon: On it. Jiriko: *Nods* (As the heroes prepare to move Anne hears something) Anne: Hmm? Hey guys? Raynell: what is it Anne? Anne: I think I hear something. Alex: What is it? Anne: *Listens* … It... It sounds like.... Crying. Jiriko:...... Miles: Anne, you and Raynell go check on it. We'll wait for you. Raynell: Right. Anne; Its this way. (Anne and Raynell go over to a near by building. Raynell starts to hr the crying) Raynell: I hear it now. Anne: Though there. (Anne goes over to a door and opens it) Anne:...... (The room is seen too dark to see inside) Anne: I can't see. (Kane suddenly comes up) Kane: Hey mom Anne. Gary gave me this flash light. Thought you might need it. Anne: Oh thanks bro. (Anne turns on the flash light) Anne: Hello? Anyone in here? (No response, but the crying continues) Anne:...... (Anne goes inside. Kane and Raynell follow) Anne: Hello? Hello? (Anne gets close to the source of the crying) Kane: Over there. (Anne shines the light on what appears to be a woman sitting in the corner of the room) Anne: Ma'am? Ma'am it okay. We're here to help. (Raynell catches the various welts and wounds on the woman alongside some infected lumps on her arms and head) Raynell: !! *Grabs Anne* Stop moving. Anne: ! Kane: Mom w- Raynell: Shh. Just. Back away. Slowly. (The woman continues crying as the three start backing away) Anne:.... Raynell: She's infected. We can't help her. Anne: Oh man... THat's- (Anne steps on something that makes her lose her footing. She tries to regain balance but she drops the flash light which shines right on the infected) Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 6 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts